Right Mistakes
by Princess Helaine
Summary: Alternate Reality of the Silver Millenium..... a place where princesses don't wait for Prince Charming to save them.....a place where .........YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO READ IT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW! LOL! Please Read and Review!
1. Right Mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish I did. I asked for it, but Santa just couldn't afford it. ::shrugs::: I give up… for now.  
  
BIG THANK YOU to Sailor Coruscant for all her ideas and help!   
  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know, I should finish Quest and Contagious Happiness first, but……..inspiration struck! Don't hurt me! I promise to continue those, too!  
  
Right Mistakes ~ Whoa! What happened? AKA Prologue  
  
  
Prologue   
  
Some things just were meant to be. These things at first seem like mere coincidences, but when you really look, you find that it was planned. Fated, if you believe in destiny.   
  
No one understood destiny better than Pluto did.   
  
The lone warrior, Guardian of Time and Space who enforced destiny is its slave too. Only difference is, she chose it. She chose the emptiness, the power, the responsibility, and...the futureless life. She knew she had no hope, no destiny. Millenniums passed and she remained untouched by time. The Moon Kingdom fell, her family was slaughtered, her friends lay dead, and Hope died and lived again. Bitterness became her. Her soul never felt the love for a special someone, never saw peace, and never knew the joy of true life. She saw too much and saw too little. Her only comforts were Small Lady and her mother. They cared and the debt of care will be repaid. Repaid by insuring that the future will exist. Insuring hope...  
  
~Silver Millennium, Dome of Princess~   
  
The Dome of Princess, an academy for princesses only, was in an uproar. The academy's most elite students are leaving. They, each specially trained in their strong points and weaknesses, will be sent out for the Test. The Test is the one last trial that a student has to undertake to graduate. Few have passed it. Needless to say, it is feared, especially when the headmistress, Pluto individually signs it to challenge the specific student to her full potential. No matter how strong you are, the challenge would be harder than what you can handle. It was expected for them to pass though. The eight princesses were, after all, the best of the best.   
  
These famed royals are, surprisingly, best friends. Ami, Princess of Mercury, is undisputedly a genius whose realm is ice. She was just too logical and boringly predictable. Mina, Princess of Venus, certainly felt it her obligation to change Ami's view especially when her realm is love. Her sunny personality and belief in love and miracles was just what Ami needed to balance her boring practicality. Mars' fiery princess, Rei, represents much that Ami feared including fire, which is Rei's realm. The two became friends, as they helped each other overcome their weaknesses. Fearless Lita, Princess of Jupiter whose field is electricity and young Hotaru, Princess of Saturn whose field is death are compatible with everybody, but they are especially good friends for they knew how it felt to be labeled as strange. Lita's height and strength and Hotaru's power and visions were barriers that, until now, no one broke through.   
Next came thunderous Alex, Princess of Uranus, the princess with a man's soul whose realm is the sky. Queen Serenity promised her that she will be return to her true form after she graduates. Calm Michiru, Princess of Neptune whose realm is the oceans, is Alex's determination, for the beautiful princess is her love. The two always seem to be off in a world by themselves. Finally came the Princess of Earth, Gwendolyn and the Supreme Princess of the Moon, Serenity who have a link just as their homes do. At first sight, the two had become best friends. Gwendolyn's realm of all the elementals and Serenity's mastery with every art made them very understanding of each other's feelings and their differences from all the others. Quiet Gwendolyn and valiant Serenity had yet to find their weaknesses. That is quite a statement since the academy trained them in everything from fighting to weaving.   
  
  
Then the day came...   
  
"Summon them here," ordered Pluto. The messenger quickly ran to do her mistress's biddings. *No matter what, they must be ready. Even if…*  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as a beautiful young woman of eighteen walked in. The silver-haired youth had a certain air of pride and dignity about her that seems to demand attention and respect. *Serenity…So like her mother…Silver odangos and competence…. * Pluto mused as the crystal blue eyes of the girl settled on her own maroon ones. For a moment, Pluto was frozen. *It's almost as if she knows what is to come. Her eyes seem to stare right into my soul and read all my secrets. *  
  
When she managed to tear her eyes away, she saw the quietly loyal woman next to Serenity. *Gwendolyn…* The brunette with ocean blue eyes had the earthly coloring of her homeland. *She's a striking girl and her quiet strength is very admirable. She will find love, but…she has no place in Future…*  
  
Just then, Rei stormed in with Ami and Mina trying to soothe her. Rei, with her raven-black hair and violet eyes, is a captivating woman with a fierce temper. *Heavens help the man who falls for her!* Pluto thought with a mental laugh.  
Then her eyes swung to golden-haired Mina and the blue-haired Ami. *Poor Ami and Mina…* Ami's ice blue eyes gave no signs of impatience, and neither did Mina's soft blue eyes as Rei's temper slowly disappeared. *Amazing how they can calm Rei!*   
  
Serenity and Gwendolyn exchanged looks and started laughing. Pluto looked on, amused, as a loud voice rang through the door, "Pyro!" *The reason for her anger* She thought as white blond-haired Haruka walked in with turquoise-haired Michiru. Haruka always found some way to tease either Rei or Serenity. Her piercing blue eyes usually sparkled in mischief as she mercilessly taunts them. Elegant Michiru with her emerald eyes is the second most beautiful woman in the galaxy and one of the deadliest… Haruka and Michiru are one of the closest soulmates of all times. *Not even death can do them apart.* Pluto thought and chuckled at the irony of her words.   
  
"Did we miss something?" asked Lita as Hotaru and she sauntered in. Mischievous Lita with her chocolate-brown eyes and hair and slight, serious eyed Hotaru with her dark, mysterious eyes made a strange pair. Lita developed very early and her height is close to that of Haruka's while Hotaru barely reached Lita's shoulders. *Who would have thought that the power to destroy entire planets lay in such a small girl?* Pluto thought as she glanced at the small girl with shoulder length black hair.  
  
"Didn't miss much. Just the usual "Tease Rei" routine. She falls for it every time. As you can see, she's still fuming," Serenity half-drawled and half-taunted in a laughing voice.  
  
"As I recall, you're usually the one that gets teased," retorted Rei.  
  
"Okay, settle down, children," began Pluto with an emphasis on children, "You're here because it is time to send you off for the Test."  
  
The air suddenly filled with tension. Each princess knew that they would soon be separated, but not this soon……..  
  
"You will be paired off and sent to one of your home planets. One of you will be coming with me to the Gates of Time. You will await your tests wherever you are. Alex and Michiru will go to Neptune. Ami and Mina will go to Venus. Lita and Hotaru will go to Jupiter. Serenity and Gwendolyn will go to Earth and Rei will be coming with me. I wish you all luck," said Pluto as she opened a portal with a wave of her time key and gestured everyone to go in with her.   
  
As everyone stepped in and was transferred to their destinations, Pluto led Rei to the Gates of Time.   
  
"You were chosen to remain with me because of your gift of vision," began Pluto, "your test will be a very difficult one. It will be one that is very different from the others'. It will test all that you have learned and all that you will learn. Do you accept the challenge?"   
  
Pluto's eyes dared Rei to refuse, but Rei had already made her decision.   
  
"I accept," she said without hesitation.   
  
Pluto smiled at her pride and her haughty tone. *She would have made a very good queen. Too bad she will not have the chance in this lifetime. The end is so near. The end that she will see. Poor child, your fate is to see the destruction like I will. Standing here, helplessly...*  
  



	2. Right Mistakes

Disclaimers apply!  
  
Author's Note: I have three fics on my hands right now……. Contagious Happiness, Quest, and Right Mistakes…….. I'm going to try to get a new chapter out for two of them every week. (I'll try !) I need to know which two of them do you want me to write the quickest for? Tell me in the review section or e-mail me! If I don't get any answers, I'll decide by the number of reviews I get………  
  
*…….* means that the character is thinking (if you haven't figured it out yet…….)  
  
AND A BIGGGGGG THANK YOU TO SAILOR CORUSCANT, MY EDITOR!  
  
AND ANOTHER BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE EVER REVIEWED ME OR E-MAILED ME!  
  
Right Mistakes ~ Chapter 1   
  
Serenity, or Sere as her friends call her, stepped onto Gwendolyn's world for the very first time. Her knees buckled from the force of gravity, which on earth is much stronger than on the moon where the Dome of Princess is. Only years of practice at fighting on balance beams saved her. Then she looked around her landing place.   
  
*Wow!* was her only thought as she took in the sparkling waters of the ravine, the beautiful colors of the rose bushes, and the magnificent castle that lay only two hundred yards away.   
  
"Home...," Gwendolyn, or Gwen, breathed as she looked with fondness at the enormous castle. The castle was built with light-gray slate stones and looked like something out of a fairy tale. Even though Gwen had lived most of her eighteen years in this castle, she still stood in awe next to Sere, who could not shut her jaw.   
  
Coming out of her trance, Sere said, "Your home is grander than any I have seen!" It was the truth for the beauty and elegance of it rivaled that of the moon palace itself.   
  
"I, too, have always been captivated by the sight," started Gwen "but the moon palace is infinitely more... magical!"   
  
"Since I see you're going to be modest anyhow, I won't argue with you now. Come on, let's get you home," decided Sere.   
  
They made their way through the gardens while Sere stopped every once in a   
while to pick a rose or watch a bird. Gwen shook her head in amusement. Finally, they entered the castle and after rounds of 'welcome home's and 'nice to see you're back's, they proceeded into the throne room to see Gwen's parents.   
  
The throne room was majestic with its large, golden throne and two smaller thrones below it, formal red carpeting, and rich tapestries hanging from the windows and the walls.   
  
"Father! Mother!" Gwen greeted her parents with joy and affection as she ran to hug them.   
  
King Elysion laughed jovially as his daughter gave him the loud, smacking, unprincess-like kiss that she traditionally did.   
  
"Let me take a look at my favourite girl! I see that cursed school didn't change you too much! Still my little girl who gives her daddy loud kisses!" he said with pride as he brought her close and hugged her to him.   
  
"Hey! Don't hog her all to yourself!" Queen Helen protested teasingly.   
  
Gwen went to kiss her mother as she caught Sere stealing away at the corner of her eye. *I'll find her later!* she promised herself as she lost herself in the family moment.   
  
~Sere's wandering in the halls...~   
  
As she sauntered through the halls of the castle, she felt overwhelmed with a feeling of loneliness for her friends, of misery, and of longing for her own family, her mother. Deep in thought, she didn't notice that she had wandered into a hall of rooms that looked totally unfamiliar. *Oh great! I'm lost!* Then she saw one door with a tag on it that reads "Princess Serenity". *That's me!* she thought to herself. She tried the lock and it opened to reveal a luxurious suite with a lovely sitting room and a winding staircase. Curious as to where this staircase lead, she followed it up to a large bedroom with an elegant bathroom. In the middle of the room was a king-sized bed with light blue comforters. Then she noticed that the entire room had been done in blue and silver, her favourite colors. *Must be Pluto* she thought.   
  
Dirty from the portal transfer, she took out her suitcases from her sub-space pocket and started unpacking her necessities and preparing for a bath.   
  
~Two hours later~   
After she revived herself under the shower that she finally figured out how to use without burning herself, she dried herself and went into her room to get dressed. After she pulled on her leather pants, she heard footsteps from downstairs. Judging from the heavy footsteps, it's a man. Cautious, but excited for a good fight, she quickly pulled on the rest of her clothes as the footsteps came closer...   
  
Then the door opened. Serenity, not wanting to give him a chance to attack, struck out with a hard punch. It landed on his eye and as Serenity flipped him onto the floor, he yelped, "What the _" and was cut off by the sound of a woman calling, "Sere, are you here?" Gwendolyn came into Sere's bedroom to find her restraining a raven-haired man, a very familiar, angry man.   
  
"Gwen!" yelled the man. "You know this madwoman?!?"   
  
Gwen looked from her brother, Endymion to her best friend and promptly fell to the floor in hysterics. Not liking the term "madwoman", Serenity tightened her hold on him as he again yelped in pain.   
  
"Do something, Gwen!" pleaded Endymion.   
  
"Sere, that's my brother that you're holding in a deadlock!" she told Sere as she fell into another fit of giggles at the "oops!" statement on her friend's face.   
  
Serenity loosened her grip of him and helped him up as Endymion ranted angrily.   
  
"Wouldn't it have been smarter and easier to look before you get violent!" he roared at her, his ocean blue eyes flashing with anger.   
  
"Well if you had knocked instead of sneaked in here, you wouldn't have a black and blue eye right now!" Sere retorted.   
  
"What team are you? When I get my hands on your captain _" he started but was again cut off only this time by Serenity who said dryly, "Oh Prince of Sneaks, please forgive my honesty!"   
  
"I demand to know who's your captain!" he ordered.   
  
Gwen, who had been laughing on the floor the whole time, straightened to tell her brother who their guest is. She was looking forward to dropping the little bomb as her parents suddenly walked in.   
  
"What is all this fuss about?" asked the King.   
  
"Endymion! You're back! What happened to your eye?" asked the Queen.   
  
Serenity grinned cockily as Endymion tried to explain to his mother about the accident.   
  
"You shouldn't have sneaked into her room!" reprimand his mother.   
  
"But..." he started.   
  
"No buts. Do you have any idea who this is?!?" asked the outraged king.   
  
Endymion still felt angry. His ego had been bruised by the fact that a mere slip of a girl had beaten him to a pulp. *If my generals hear about this... they'll never let me live it down!* With that thought in mind, he was boiling with frustration as his parent took HER side.   
  
"Isn't she a palace guard?" he asked in confusion as he looked at her attire.   
  
Gwen stepped forward and said, "I think it's about time I introduced you to our guest. This is the Crown Princess Serenity of the Silver Kingdom, heir to the throne of the Silver Millennium, the holder of the title The Best Fighter Ever In the Dome of Princess, and one of the most powerful beings in this galaxy." She ended the introduction with a smirk as Endymion's jaw dropped.   
  
"You're telling me that she is reputedly the most beautiful woman in the galaxy!?!" came his outraged reply.   
  
*Trust that to be the first thing he thinks of!* thought Gwen.   
  
Serenity sat back to observe Endymion. *Not bad at all! It is no wonder that so many girls at the academy sighed over him,* she thought as she noted his beautiful, expressive blue eyes, *oops* the bruise, his strong jaw, his chiseled features, and his gorgeous, muscled body. *Whoa! Check out that bu... don't want to go in that direction Sere! He's still a jerk!*   
  
Seeing Serenity staring at him, he smugly whispered to her, "Like what you see?"   
  
"Depends," she answered.   
  
Before he had a chance to ask, "Depends on what?" A messenger in royal livery brought news to the rulers.   
  
"General Zoisite detected an alien being filled with negative energy entering our atmosphere!" reported the messenger.   
  
Knowing that this is urgent, especially since Earth had not been attacked for an entire century, they all hurried to the war room.  



	3. Right Mistakes

Disclaimers apply!  
  
Author's Note: I'm reallyyyyyyy sorry! I've been terribly busy for the past month so I didn't have any time to write…   
  
*…….* means that the character is thinking (if you haven't figured it out yet…….)  
  
BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE EVER REVIEWED ME OR E-MAILED ME!  
  
  
Right Mistakes ~ Chapter 2   
  
Only one thought ran through Serenity's mind. *It has begun…The great test…*  
She exchanged a look with Gwen as she saw that Gwen, too realized that this must be part of Pluto's test.   
  
Then, they had no more time to think. The doors to the War Room opened suddenly to reveal the four men in full armor. Taking a quick survey of the room, she saw that they were alone.   
  
*Two blondes, a brunette, and a *whoa!* silver?!? That's a Lunarian color. He's related to me?!?* Serenity thought with amazement.   
  
"Status?" asked the King with false calm.  
  
"It's almost landed. According to my computer, it's been sending out an enormous amount of negative energy," replied Zoisite.  
  
"We've upped the security and sent scouting parties to find the creature when it lands, but other than that, there is not much we can do," Malachite added.  
  
"I see…" the Queen murmured worriedly.  
  
Endymion grimaced at the unpleasant thought of his peaceful, beautiful home being under attack. *I won't let it happen!* He thought as his blue eyes flashed with determination and fierce love for his homeland.  
  
*Whoa! Pretty boy's majorly mad!* thought an almost amused Sere.   
  
Then their thoughts were again interrupted as Zoisite panicked uncharacteristically. "What the…! The estimated landing place just switched from the Forest of Oaks to …..HERE!"  
  
"HERE!?!?!" came the outraged cries of everyone in the room.   
  
"YES HERE!" cried an impatient Zoisite again. This time it shook Malachite out of his shock.  
  
"Quickly! Shift into defense!" ordered Malachite briskly. His face cleared of all emotions. You can almost see him analyzing the situation from every angle at a breakneck speed.   
  
The four stood guard, gathering the King and Queen, Endymion, and Gwen into the center of their protective circle. Serenity, who had been ignored the entire time, spoke up, "Where exactly will this THING be landing?"   
  
Before anyone had time to answer, a large ball of slime green fur suddenly appeared in the center of the room.   
  
*Whoa! That thing gives the word UGLY a bad name!* thought Serenity as she studied the answer to her question. The "thing" was humongous. It looks like a ball of green fur with a pair of menacing red eyes. A salivating, gaping mouth opened in a war cry. The hideous, unearthly shriek rang through the room terrifying its' human occupants.   
  
"Um…I think that answers your question…" stuttered Endymion nervously. Never in his life had he seen such an ugly…moving…thing!"  
  
"Die! In the name of Queen Beryl! Die, imbeciles, die!!!" the monster snarled as it sent a blast of black magic towards the queen.  
  
It was too quick, much too quick for her to dodge. She froze in terror as she saw her end.  
  
"NO! MOTHER! NO!!!!" yelled Endymion as he shoved her out of the way taking the blast for himself.   
  
The blow knocked him off with such force that sent him flying into the opposite wall in the other side of the room where Serenity stood. He slid down the wall and grunted in pain as he struggled to stand up. Having taken a blast twice his size, he collapsed back in a heap onto the floor.   
  
Malachite cursed long and hard as he caught a glimpse of his prince. Various cuts and bruises adorned his handsome face. His clothes were scorched and in tatters. His hair had been singed. The bloody and broken skin on his chest gave an unpleasant sight, too. All in all, he looked pitiful. Anger filled him as he joined his fellow generals as they lashed out at the monster with their powers.  
  
"Ice calamity attack!" he cried thrusting out a hand. It glowed blue and ice shards appeared in the air. He twisted his hand to control the direction that the shards will point to. Taking aim, he unleashed the ice shards with a growl.  
  
Meanwhile, Serenity hurried towards Endymion as he laid injured on the floor. She grimaced in sympathy.  
  
*I hope he's not hurt too badly… How dare that "thing" hurt… WHOA hold up! Why should I care if he's alright or not!?!* thought Sere.  
  
Throwing that thought out of the way, she gently helped him lean against the wall. He began to wake slowly as he inhaled sharply at the sudden pain in his chest.   
  
"Easy there! You took a hard hit," Sere murmured soothingly to him.  
  
"I'm alright," he replied, reluctant of allowing her to see him in a moment of weakness. *A guy has to protect his ego!* he thought with fleeting humor as he remembered that she had held him captive on her bedroom floor.   
  
The generals were beginning to lose. Malachite's ice shards had dissolved as it neared the creature. Jadeite's "Forest Fire Rage", Nephrite's "Stars Laser Net", and Zoisite's "Ocean Tidal Swallow" like Malachite's attack, dissolved as they neared it.   
  
"I don't believe this!" groaned Jadeite in a mixture of fear and weariness.  
  
"What is this thing? Any ideas?" asked Nephrite targeting Zoisite.  
  
"You'll be the first to know when and if I find out!" shouted Zoisite as he dove for cover. The beam of black energy missed him by only half an inch. *Whew!* he thought gratefully, *Someone up there must really like me!*  
  
Gwen looked on with worry as rage threatened to spill over. She had offered to help them, but the king and queen forbade her to risk her life. Forbade her to do what she had been trained to do! Hah! From the corner of her eyes, she saw the monster ready another blast.  
  
"Look out!" she shouted loudly in warning drawing the thing's attention…  
  
The red, unintelligent eyes lit with a glow on Gwen as it began to throw the blast at her.  
  
Serenity felt anger boiling up inside of her. *Nothing hurts my best friend!* Her crystal blue eyes flashed with annoyance and impatience.  
  
"Enough!" she roared.   
  
Everyone in the room, including the monster, froze. Her voice, which was tinted with anger, promised a swift kick in the ass for anyone who disobeys her.   
  
She unsheathed the Moon Sword and shouted, "You want a fight? You've got one!" She ran towards the thing in a speed that would have made Alex envious. The monster panicked and threw blasts of energy at Serenity. She dodged the blasts with an agility that is rare among humankind. Finally in front of the monster, she ran her sword through the its' head. Green liquid poured out before all evidence of the thing's existence disappeared. The entire process took approximately five seconds.  
  
Gwen chuckled with amusement at seeing all the shocked faces in the room, "Trust you to make it look like a piece of cake!"  
  
Grinning cockily, she replied, "Can't help it! It was just too easy!"  
  
"Um… I'm sorry to be rude, but who are you?" asked an awestruck Jadeite. *Wow!*  
  
Rolling her eyes, she muttered a "Here we go again!"   
  
Then, plastering a smile on her face, she offered Jadeite a handshake replying, "I'm Princess Serenity of the Silver Kingdom."  
  
Four jaws dropped onto the cold stone floor.   
  
*Most beautiful woman in the galaxy? No way! It's more like Most beautiful woman in the UNIVERSE!* thought a dazed Jadeite who had begun to daydream about taking a PRIVATE vacation with this magnificent piece of the feminine population.  
  
*I wonder if she's a good chess player??* Zoisite thought excitedly. Maybe finally, he'll find a good opponent.  
  
*Little Sere…Sister…* thought Malachite tenderly.  
  
*So this is what the stars have been trying to tell me about…* thought Nephrite with a laugh as he remembered the reply he received when he told Jadeite about his vision.   
  
Flashback…  
  
"I'm serious! The stars have been telling me about this woman…" Nephrite began, but was cut off by a laughing Jadeite's reply.  
  
"I'm serious, too! I've got an eight letter word for you… HORMONES!"  
  
End Flashback…  
  
He caught a glimpse of Jadeite drooling over Serenity. *Look who's talking! HORMONES!!!*  
  
Having recovered from his fantasy, he resumed his usual manner. Instead of shaking her hand, he brought it to his lips and lightly kissed it.   
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Princess. Welcome to our world and thank you for saving our bu-*ahem ahem* backsides."  
  
The others echoed his "thank you".   
  
"You're welcome. I needed some exercise anyhow!"  
  
It was only then that they noticed that Endymion's missing. Poor Endymion had fallen unconscious leaning against the wall.  
  
"Endy! Someone go find a healer!" ordered the frantic queen as she rushed to her son's side.  
  
"No need for a healer," interrupted Serenity. She rested her hands over his slack body and a glow enveloped his body. In a flash, all his cuts and wounds disappeared.  
  
"There! All healed," she told the queen with a yawn.   
  
"This always takes a lot out of me," explained Serenity as if nothing special happened.  
  
"Thank you, but how…" trailed off the confused queen.  
  
"My queen, royal lunarians have special healing abilities," replied Malachite to her unasked question.  
  
"Thank you, my dear," said King Elysion gratefully.  
  
"Yes, thank you," echoed Endymion who had awakened sometime when they were talking.  
  
"It's nothing… Glad everybody's alright," she replied with a blush.   
  
*Not such an ice princess afterall! She's not so bad for a girl!* thought Endymion. His eyes glittered with admiration.  
  
"Stop it, people! You're embarrassing her!" laughed Gwen.  
  
*Note to self: Kill Gwen later* thought an unamused Sere. Then a thought occurred to her.  
  
"Malachite, how is it that you have silver hair? Are you a royal Lunarian?" asked Sere suspiciously. *His features look a lot like my lost brother's…* Serenity's older brother had been sent from home at the tender age of ten to escape Beryl's hunt. The witch had been looking for a powerful lunar male child with healing abilities. Her plan had been to force him to serve as one of her generals by brainwashing him. Serenity's brother had been the only choice. Their mother sent him to Earth where the atmosphere would prevent Beryl from feeling his presence, but something went wrong in the teleportation and all traces of the child disappeared. Beryl attacked the grieving mother and the four-year-old crown princess. In a rage, Queen Serenity killed Beryl and banished her people from the galaxy. That had been fourteen years ago. No one had heard about the prince ever since.  
  
MAJOR NOTE:   
I received this review...  
  
..... why is Uranus male, or have the soul of a male? Lesbians do not need one person to have the soul of a male... Is it becuase they are senshi and Lesbians arn't normal or equal to others? ....... - Eternalmoonprincess (Signed Review)   
  
A BIGGG CLEAR UP FOR ALL OF YOU!   
I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST LESBIANS. I THINK THAT THEY ARE NORMAL AND DEFINITELY EQUAL TO EVERYBODY ELSE. AND NO IT'S NOT BECAUSE THEY'RE SENSHI... THE REASON THAT I PUT THAT PIECE IN IS BECAUSE HARUKA ALWAYS TRIED TO LOOK AND ACT LIKE A MALE. I FIGURE THAT I WOULD DO HER A FAVOR AND WORK AT THEIR PART OF THE STORY FROM THAT ANGLE. THAT WAS PURELY FOR THE GOOD OF THE STORY!!! NO BIAS OPINIONS ATTACHED. DON'T TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY, PEOPLE!   
  
Whew! I hope that got the message across! My throat's sore from the screaming... Now really people! Don't insult me like that! I'm a firm believer in equality for all!!! ^_^  
  
BUT... if anyone decides to flame me for it... ::looks around hopefully:: ::sees no one yet:: ::sigh:: It's cold in NY! I can use an extra heating source! lol...   
  
::SEES GRINNING READERS GETTING READY TO FLAME_:: WAIT!!!! I'M JUST KIDDING! AHHHHH NOOOOOOO................ 


End file.
